


Derry's gypsy

by Lindsaywallyn



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindsaywallyn/pseuds/Lindsaywallyn
Summary: Back in 1988 in Derry , Maine. The Stradha family moves in a New town to start over. Esmee , 17 yo, will have to face high school, racism but above all que will have to handle the worst kid le Derry, Henry Bowers





	1. Chapter 1

1st sept.

Summer went fast this year. Even if it has been two months she's been here , Esmee stayed in her caravan writing playing music with her guitar it reminded her of her mom. She passed away six months ago and her dad Marek, couldn't stand to stay in their house . That's why he decided to take back the road with his daughter and Kalyan the eldest son. He was a gypsy after all. He thought it would bé good for the kids to reconnect with this part of the family. He just found a job as a plumber. His son would work with him. And for her well , she had to face school again. 

Esmee knew how were small towns like Derry. Judgmental , racist, close minded. And there was no way she could live that.

Marek : you're ready, honey  
Esmee : dad i don't wanna go  
M: we talked about this you know you have to finish school  
E: i just know we don't belong here  
M: How do you know? You stayed here all summer! Now go.

He made a point. And she hated that. He was Always right about everything. They took the road to the school. And here she was, numb to all that noise, with everyone staring at her. It didn't take long. She took a long breath. ..'''here WE go Esmee !.'' She could hear whispers, laughs, and the word '''gypsy''. So everyone knew who she was before she came in. She took her appointement with the direction and finally got to class. That akward moment when you wait for thé professor with all students staring at you. Especially a blond girl called Gretta. But she became less intrested by you when a red headed girl came across.

'''oh here it IS queen of sluts, hi beaverly'''

Thé girl in question didn't seem to Care. But esmee boiled inside. She hated that form of injustice but she had to remain calm. Until....

Gretta: don't worry she's the only slut around , shewon't ne bothered...what's your name gypsy girl?  
E : Esmee!  
G : i'm Gretta and this is Alison and Becky. You'll fit well if you don't do what Beverly does  
E: what do you mean?  
G : messing around with boys you know. But i Heard gypsies aren't a!lowed  
E : kind of!  
G : why don't you go est with us for lunch it would be nice.

A tall Guy came along long dark hair staring at esmee like a piece of méat

P : well that's toi Bad i'd love to have a piece  
G : shut up Patrick no one would touch you ,grossy  
P: well look at you ! Aren't you something  
E: don't touch me! 

Patrick didn't have Time to mess with her thé teatcher was there and it was Time to get serious . They were thé last to enter the room he whispered to her ear.

P : don't worry love later....


	2. Fight back

It has been a week since esmee came into highschool. She finally felt fine and Hung out with Greta from Time to Time. She didn't Want to stay that long with this one. Just enough to ne free to do whatever she liked. Especially smoking behind the school's exits. She'd do it whenever noone was around even if this was the spot for all smokers. She didn't Want anyone to tell her father her little secret. Well she should have been carefull maybe.

B : you god a light?  
E: my god you scared the shit outta me...sure...here!  
B: thanks.. i thought ...that you wouldn't give it to me?  
E: why?  
B: you know Gretta  
E: no i know i'm with them sometimes but you don't have to worry about me you know   
B : the rumors aren't true...  
E: really...?  
B : yeah i don't know why she's picking on me   
E: she's jealous that IS all

Beverly threw her Cigarette quickly and it wasn't even finished. Something scared her enough to make her run away. It came from behind esmee . She Saïd a discret '''gotta go you should too!!

E : wait why?

As she turned around she would see Patrick , Vic ,and Belch. She didn't wanna show them she was scared. She continued smoking ignoring them. Which became difficult as they surrounded her.

E: what do you Want Patrick?  
P: No good morning kisses today?  
E: with you ? Ha i'd rather die in a horrible way.  
P: i Can arrange that since you've been acting like a total beat to me.  
E: to you? Are you kidding me? I don't know what you Want from me but i suggest you to stop.  
P: you know exactly what i Want  
E : then wash your ears , it will never happen,ever!

She didn't have Time to turn around . Vic and Belch held her arms tight. And Patrick approached with his favorite knife.

P: now you're gonna be a good girl and ...

The Bell ringed wich stopped the game for them... But not for her. She was full or rage. And you don't mess with a gypsy. Even a female . She took the opportunity to spat on Pat's face puting Vic against the wall squeezing his neck pretty hard, and kicking them in the nutts. She left laughing as she could hear. 

'''you're dead gypsy trashbag, you bitch. Wait until WE tell Bowers.''

'''Bowers who the hell IS that?'''

She came home pretty early. Kalyan was waiting for her . Her father wasn't home yet . She knew by the look on his face that je wasn't happy

E: what ?  
K : so you hanging out with strange girls with strange haïr  
E : so what? You don't like blond girls  
K: no i don't like bitches spreading rumors about m'y sister  
E: what do you mean?  
K : i was working the other day . Your little group started talking about you. About how you hung out with boys drinking...  
E: Kalyan you know it's not true  
K : course i know! But these girls are no good they're using you. You Can fit in but without them  
E : i'll deal with them tomorrow .  
K : anything else today?  
E: no....nothing !homework and stuff

She enterred her room upset that she could fall into Gretta's Trap . And she wasn't her only problem. She had to find a way to be left alone by Patrick. She would tell Kalyan later if it became sticky. 

It was saturday morning and Esmee was woken up by voices outside. A police officier was talking to her dad .  
E: what's going on dad?  
M: someone wrote this last night !

She approached the private property sign only to see written. '''gypsy'' trashbag private property of my p'' 

Thé officer asked her a few things

O: you know who wrote this?  
E: no  
O: you don't have any problems at school?  
E: no everything's fine!  
O: sure?

Somehow she felt that this Man knew something .

O: well i'll give you a call  
M : thanks sherrif Bowers  
OB: oh and esmee ...be safe

Bowers that name again?


	3. No rules

Henry hasn't been in school since the begining of the year . He was busy hiding his bruises from his dad. Everyone knew about his father being violent. But non one dared to talk about it. He was the sherrif and he was untouchable. They always had a chaotic relationship that it came to the point they weren't seeing each other in the same room. Except for a good beating. Here he was full of hate day after day. He was bitter at such a young âge. The only way hecould escape his house was his gang. And he was the boss of it. He felt powerfull, important. And everyone was scared of him . Henry smoked a cigarette in the garden finishing it slowly as hé heard Vic's car coming to his place. He stayed put enjoying the Sun and his beer, waiting patiently for his Friends to Come over. He first Saw belch shook hands ,noticed Vic's neck and thé marks he had. Thé last one was Patrick he could hear him mumbling , cussing.it wasn't unusual but Henry felt something seemed different.

H: something's up with the loosers?  
P : not even close! That bitch !  
H: Marsh ?  
P : no!  
B : he's upset !  
H: no shit !...what happenned to your neck Vic?  
V: well...

They finally caught his attention. And it was for no good.

H : hey Pat! What happenned to all of you. Who's the fucker who knocked you down  
P : New girl! A fucking gypsy arrived in m'y class . She tjinks she's above us  
H : you got kicked by a girl ahahah such loosers when i'm not here  
P: she was fast...  
H: no one is fast until i Come... This girl where is she?  
P: thé place outside Derry red big fences. I wrote some lovely shit for her.  
V: got to make her leave the place.  
P : why not go inside?  
H : because i'm not that crazy ...we just gotta scare her a little ...she hasn't met me yet ...she will shake her whole body when she'll see me... What's her name?  
B : Esmee... Hanging out with Gretta sometimes

Henry was intrigued he never Seen Patrick this upset about a girl. 

H : she's something special for ya pat ?  
P: something special ? Yeah i can't get her ass on my Dick  
H : noone Can beat marsh when it Comes to beauty , fuckers  
V: believe me ,pal, she's really pretty andshe ain't scared of shit  
H : we'll see about that


	4. Fight it or leave it

It was another week and Esmee was well prepared to face Gretta . She would walk through all the halls to find her but she was nowhere to see. Nevermind she thought. I'll catch her later. As she turned around, she bumped into someone. A little nerdy Guy with Big glasses. It didn't take Time to tell her many sorries but hé seemed more scared by her

R: damn sorry...Fuck...shit ...please don't hit me!  
E: kid, relax! Why would i do that?  
R: well... I dunno  
E: oh i see gypsy stéréotype  
R : well yeah don't blame me !  
E : that's ok ! Aren't you a little late for class?  
R: aren't you  
E: i'm looking for Gretta actually you've Seen her?  
R: yeah with the Bowers gang and her bitches i avoided them wich IS why i'm fucking late !  
E: that Henry bowers looks like the number one bully.  
R: u never Seen him ?  
E: no but he's hanging out with Patrick  
R : that fucking gang you should stay under the radar... They hate...différence!  
E: sure. You should go...hey what's your name  
R: Richie fucking Tozier....but you Can call me lover  
E: Hey! Beep beep Richie!  
R : sorry can't Do that.

Esmee waited an hour in the library until break Time. Everyone came out and it was pretty much crowdy. She was struggling to getto her Locker . That locker drawned attention to half or the school. Something was written with red spray paint...'''gypsy likes c*ck!!''  
That's enough she thought ! She would not ne bullied. She turned around to see Patrick Belch and Vic smiling. She knew it was them. And she took no Time to go After him with her hand around his neck. She pressed so hard that he had a hard time to take a bit of air.

E : now you listen to me carefully. You didn't seem to understand the first Time. The next Time i'll see you around me, or where i live. I will not kick your ass. But my brother and my father will kill you if you still don't behave, do you understand ?

She didn't finish her speech when she felt someone grabbing her hand out of Patrick's neck. It burned her skin so hard that she screamed in fustration. She was not in power anymore. Pat left to go go the infirmary with Belch. She was now her face pressed against the lockers. She could smell cheap beer and cigarettes all over her. She thought Vic was hurting her but she Heard his voire further away: '''Bowers, easy, she's a girl!''

H :something about killing ? Fine by me!''  
E: let go of me now!  
H: so you're that girl that's still looking for trouble with my gang  
E: your gang please, the only thing i hear about you IS that you bully everyone for nothing. Country boy

He pulled her hair to face her. No one around dared to Say a thing. That's when she knew Henry was the Real deal . Esmee wouldn't show him but she was terrified as she crossed his eyes full of rage..

H : i'm Henry by the way  
E: i'm not scared of you  
H : oh yes you are gypsy slut ! And...

Some screams distracted them but he still held esmee firmly.  
H : what the f...  
E: let me go!  
H : i'm not done with you !  
E : for now you are ! I have to go settle other problème

The screams went from the toilets. Gretta's band was kicking Beverly pretty hard, and still no one wanted to help! The gypsy took no Time to get Bev outta here and they came back through the main halls. Gretta came along pissed off!

G : see Beaverly! I got my gypsy to kick your ass go Esmee !  
E : what?  
G: if u wanna be part of the group now it's ur Time  
E: oh so you really think you're that special so i Can hang out with you ? Didn't you Say that i was chasing guys to Patrick? That's why he's After me! What a coïncidence ! The same thing you Say about Beverly ! I don't know but maybe you're so insecure you have to go After good people. So no! I'm not your gypsy dog and let's make it clear for all the guys here i'm not anybody's. See Gretta the only slut here IS you!

Here it was girl fight with her and Gretta . Even if she seemed stronger . Gypsy girl was faster! Everyone step aside and cheered. Even Bowers was impressed with thé girl. She was fierce and it intrigued him for a while. The fight came to an end when the director shouted '''step back now! Rest of you out! Marsh, michael , Strhada ,Bowers, office with another of your fellas. I'm calling your parents... Détention for all of you next week'''

H : wait why me?  
D: smoking in school...and most of all i missed you in detention

Bev looked at esmee thanking her while Gretta was crying because of her bruises. The only thing thé gypsy girl thought was...''' i'm so dead!!'


	5. It takes time

Henry's Pov

Here they were. All of the students that disturbed the sessions, troublemakers as thé director called them. Waiting patiently for their parents to Come. And it was for no good. Beverly bit her jnails, Patrick was sweating, Gretta was crying, Esmee tried to hide her anxiety. And Henry, well, he was the worst. Trembling, shaking looking down. The headmaster welcomed all the parents involved. And he could smell his father's perfume from behind they all sat next to their kids. The Stradha family came in last. Henry was surprised that esmee's dad wasn't upset. How Come? He Saw her hugging her family. It seemed for him it was si far away from his World. Tonight his dad would beat his ass. The director started his speech

D : thanks for coming ! As you know today your kids went into fights and arguments in my halls which IS a total lack of discipline. So i'll go straight to the point. Patrick here painted obscène words on our New student Esmee. And apperently it wasn't his first Time, right Patrick ?

P : i didn't do shit !

E: Come on Patrick! Why don't you tell your dad why you pick on me since the begining of year?

Patrick's dad: this is bullshit ! I know what's going on here! Pat told me you weren't a saint too..you g...

Esmee's dad: you what ? Gypsy? That's what we are yes. But we don't lie in our family. And westand with each other. Unlike you!

D: enough sherrif Bowers Can certify patrick came to paint in your place, right?

SB: that's what i'm thinking too!

D: so for now Patrick will ne expelled for two weeks. You Can leave !....

Patrick's dad: you know we shouldn't let these people in.

E: Say again something about my people and i'll kick your ass like i did with your son

ED: sit down and quiet!

D: so next! Beverly and Gretta. I'm sick to hear about both of you! And i'm kinda surprised esmee got between you two!

B : esmee was just defending me sir! 

G: like you can't défend yourself !

E : why don't you go die Somewhere?

Gretta's mom: see ! That's we were talking about ! Violence and threats. How Can you let them do this?

Esmee's dad: if my daughter came to teach your daughter respect then it's a win!

Henry smiled at all this show but if endend pretty quickly when his father started to grab his arm pretty tight but discretly.

D : i cannot accept harrasement and such behavior ! So Gretta and Beverly you got yourself détention for friday. Leave !.... So Esmee ans Henry ! ...got into a fight also. And your son smoked inside school..

SB : you hit girls now? We'll talk about it,boy!

D: don't worry it will bethe same punishement for both of them. Detention ! But outside. Mr Marsh needs to volonteers to clean his greenhouse. Two hours on friday!

H: i'm not doing anything with her AROUND !

SB : oh yes son you will! With a smile on IT

D : I Hope now you understand the conscequences i doubt about Bowers but esmee you Can manage to be good ! Now go!


	6. Hard

Henry knew as soon as hé walked out this soir his father won't let him be. At that time he wished her mom was still around . She ran away from them so many years ago, but still he hoped she would come back. He was obviously grounded in front of everyone to see. He was respectable. But behind closed Doors, the monster was awake. He got into the sherrif's car, silent, trembling. He would just leave if he knew where to go....but Hope was gone. This place called home was his worst nightmare, and he couldn't fight it, fight him. As soon As he entered their house , his dad pushed him to the ground. And took his belt off.

Sh: i'm sick of your shit Henry ! All you do IS making trouble. To me to this town, to people. Even if i hate the newcomers, as much as i hate this negro's next door. I won't tolerate this from you. You're lucky you're my son! I would have kill u by now.

The sherrif took off his belt and hit Henry about 15 times in a row that night. Not even his begging and crying would make him stop. He bled from the n'ose. And his monster stopped at that moment.

H: you stay away from the gypsy girl...clean that shit UP and go to your room.

Henry ran to his bedroom as fast as he could to put some cream on his bruises. That was his daily routine. The young boy couldn't stay up too long. So he just layed in bed, thinking about this day. And this girl. He thought : damn. Pat was right she's kinda something !  
But he had to avoid her it was too late anyway...

The rest of chapter tomorrow guys


End file.
